Cocoa, Cookies, & Concerns
by Anne la Jordanie
Summary: Very short holiday oneshot. Yaoi SetoYami. Nothing hardcore, just some fluff.


Cocoa, Cookies, and Concerns

AN: My first ever posted story. I want you all to be honest; I need to know if this is any good or not. I figured I'd start with something mainstream, so this is slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, gay romance, whatever you want to call it. Don't like it, don't read it. I hope you read some of my latter, straighter posts though. Hey, I can dream. Oh yeah, I don't own Yugioh. If I did Kaiba would be the hero, not Yugi.

Seto blinked as he entered the room. It was so dim compared with the bright sun outside, he could hardly see Yami's delighted grin as he stood to greet the taller boy. Grabbing Seto's sleeve Yami towed him to the bed and forced him to sit.

"Where have you been? I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." Yami scolded.

"I had some stuff at work to see to." Seto said looking away. He didn't need to tell Yami about the fight with Mokuba. _That's the third one this week... _

"You work too hard." The spiky haired boy pushed Seto's own hair off his forehead tenderly. "You need to take a break. What do you pay all those workers for if they can't manage without you for a bit?"

"I pay them to do what I tell them to. To do that, I actually have to talk to them."

"Such a sacrifice." Yami chuckled, shaking his head and pushed Seto down on to the pillow. "Just relax a little. I'm gonna make us some cocoa."

Seto stretched out on the coverlet, watching Yami's retreating back. A deep breath brought Yami's familiar scent to his nose and he turned his head into the pillow, closing his eyes. He could remember the last time he was laying in this bed... _Slow down, boy. Let's not go there just yet._

Yami returned bearing a tray with two mugs of cocoa and a plate of Christmas cookies. Perching himself on the edge of the bed he offered the plate to Seto. Seto selected a gingerbread man and sat there staring at it. Yami took a sip of his cocoa and suddenly spoke.

"What's wrong, Seto? And don't you dare fob me off with some tale about work. That sure as hell isn't what's bothering you."

Seto looked up, surprised.

"How could you tell?"

"Anyone who knows you should realize you love work. You fucking thrive on work. What you have difficulty with is people. Any problem that has this much effect on you is personal." Yami elaborated, rolling his eyes. Seto gave him a half smile.

"You know me very well."

"I know you very, _very_ well." Yami laughed, his eyes sparkling as they traced his hips and long legs. "So what's going on?"

"Mokuba's grades are dropping. Every time I try to talk to him about it, he tells me he's just not as good as I am and storms off." Seto contemplated his gingerbread man before viciously biting its head off. _I'm gonna have to replace the damn door if he keeps slamming it like that._

"Well, what have you been saying? Maybe he thinks you're trying to say he's just stupid and lazy."

"All I say is 'Mokuba, I got a report from your teacher. Your grades are going down,' and he blows up. I'd hope that it was just a phase, but he got a B- on his last report card..." Yami stared at him. "Yes, I know, it's awful. I feel like I'm failing with him."

"Seto... I don't know how to say this, but... a B is not a bad grade." Yami said.

"What are you talking about? A B is a horrible grade! I always managed an A- at least."

"Yeah, but do you remember the class average?" Yami asked pointedly.

"Oh."

Yami grinned ruefully and took another gulp of cocoa.

"You're a nice guy, Seto, but you need to learn that while you may be a god, the rest of us are still mortals."

Seto snorted.

"I'm serious!" Yami insisted. Seto continued to laugh.

"I know you are, but you've got a cocoa mustache." He chucked. Yami delicately licked his upper lip.

"Need some help there?" Seto asked, watching the end of the pink tongue as intently as a cat.

"If you don't mind." Yami said innocently enough to pass as his hikari. Needless to say, by the time Seto left he was much more relaxed.


End file.
